


불가항력적 원망

by mucha_monet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Master/Slave, master Magnus, slave Alec
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha_monet/pseuds/mucha_monet
Summary: 알파노예 알렉산더와 그 주인 매그너스 이야기





	불가항력적 원망

**Author's Note:**

> 오메가버스를 기반으로한 알파노예 알렉산더.  
> 짧습니다. 매우 짧습니다.  
> 시작은 원대하였으나 끝은 미약하리라

 

 

 

알렉산더는 태어나 단 한 번도 세상을 원망해본 적 없었다. 하나뿐인 어머니는 가난하였으나, 아들과 딸 그보다 더 어린 갓난쟁이까지도 현명하게 키웠고 아이들이 가진 배움의 의지를 꺾지 않으셨다. 알렉산더는 머리가 컸을 때부터 그녀를 도와 일을 시작했다. 그 역시 가난했을 뿐 어머니의 당당함과 곧은 마음을 이어받아 어디 가서 주눅이 들거나 양심을 팔지 않았다. 발현 이후, 일은 더 쉬워졌다. 알렉산더에게 행복은 이정도가 적당했다. 사랑하는 가족들이 안전하게 눈을 감고 쉴 수 있는 공간과 마주앉아 말간 수프에 빵을 찢어먹을 수 있는 저녁만 찾아있다면 이름도 얼굴도 모르는 신께 하루하루가 감사할 수 있었다.  
허나 신은 그가 가진 전부를 대가로 가져가버렸다. 과거는 이미 풍화되어 깎여나간 지 오래였다.

“금화 한 주머니면 되겠나.”

똑같은 사람인데도 누군가는 금 몇 싸라기에 생을 사고 누군가는 생을 팔아 남의 잇속을 채운다. 여러 번 옻칠 하여 은 세공까지 고급스럽게 채워 넣은 지팡이가 노예의 고개를 바짝 치켜 올려 마음대로 휘저었다. 알렉산더는 쏟아지는 햇빛에 눈을 질끈 감았다. 알파노예는 통상적으로 짐꾼으로 쓰이거나, 형질차원의 화풀이 대상이 되기 마련이다. 어떤 일이 벌어질지 모르는 미래는 이러나 저라나 지독한 쪽으로밖엔 길이 없었다. 그는 혀를 짓누르는 재갈을 콱 깨물며 지팡이 끝에서 턱을 치웠다. 노예상이 봤더라면 바로 발길질 당하고도 남을 행동이었다. 칼집에서 날붙이가 마찰하고 돌과 모래가 부스러지는 소리가 들렸으나 의아한 시선만 따라왔을 뿐, 그 흔한 욕설조차 없었다. 등줄기를 타고 식은땀이 흘렀다.

“아이고 나으리 보시다시피 최상품입니다. 금화 두 보따리 이하로는 절대 안 됐습죠.”

알랑거리는 노예상의 태도는 답지 않게 완강했다. 천막 하나 없이 뜨거운 태양을 지붕삼고 모래바닥에 엉덩이를 붙이고 앉은 노예는 자신을 산 노예상을 충분히 관찰한 뒤였다. 그러므로 이제 막 오메가로 발현된 남자아이를 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고 늙은이의 애동으로 팔아치운 인간이 이렇게 나오는 데엔 두 가지의 명백한 이유가 있었다. 돈을 더 불러 팔아도 그것이 불합리한지 모르는(과연 합리성을 따질 수 있는가 싶지만) 멍청한 호구이거나, 아니면 돈이 차고 넘쳐 사람 목숨하나는 아무렇지 않은 대 부호이거나.

“흠집 난 상품치고 한 주머니면 그대에게 좋은 조건 아닌가?”

노예의 얼굴을 넘겨보았던 지팡이가 거침없이 내려와 넝마조각이 된 옷자락을 들춰냈다. 알렉산더는 당황을 애써 감추며 눌어붙은 상처가 돋보이지 않도록 최대한 숨을 멈췄다. 

“아니면 목을 쳐서라도 내 것이 될 노예에게 상처 낸 죄 값을 물을까.”

아마 그는 전자도 후자도 아닌 모양이었다.

도망치지 못하도록 눈이 가려졌다. 천이 벗겨지고 차가운 물에 빠트려진 알렉산더는 따가운 솔에 피부가 벗겨질 정도로 몸을 닦아야했다. 알몸을 가족 아닌 타인에게 내보인 적 없었던지라 나이 지긋한 시중이 겨드랑이를 들어 올렸을 땐 사방으로 물이 튀었고, 덕분에 바닥을 닦아야한다며 등짝을 얻어맞았다. 깨끗한 무명천으로 만들어진 옷을 껴입을 때도 무표정한 시중들의 눈초리는 매서웠다. 원래 집안에서 일하는 자들의 성격은 주인을 닮는다는데, 자신을 사온 주인과는 영 딴판이었다. 물론 그 역시 검은 그림자만 본 게 전부였지만. 의문은 쉽게 해소되었다. 시중들이 서로 ‘큰 주인님이 오시면 분명 경을 치실 거야’라고 수근대는 말을 우연찮게 주워들을 수 있었던 것이다. 동시에 얼굴도 본 적 없는 ‘큰 주인’의 성정을 대강 짐작했다.

아무도 새로 온 노예에게 말을 걸지 않았다.  
말을 걸지 않는 다는 건, 텃세도 텃세지만 자신에게 일을 배정해줄 고참이 없다는 뜻이기도 했다. 알렉산더는 덜컥 두려움이 내앉은 속을 어렵지 않게 숨겼다. 신체적인 면에서 보통의 인간보다 우세한 알파노예가 맞이할 상황을 세어보며 발걸음을 내딛었다. 가장 최악은 고문. 하지만 주인이 새로운 장난감에 금방 질려한다면 다리가 부러진 채 풀려나는 최선을 맞이할 수 도 있다.

 

 

-

 

 

“……당신 뭡니까?”  
“저 놈이……!”  
"라파엘."

알렉산더는 멍하니 두 눈을 깜빡이며 휘청거리는 무릎을 손으로 짚어 자리에 겨우 섰다. 칼을 뽑은 호위를 주인 된 남자가 손을 들어 막았다.

“그대는 언제 발현하였지?”  
“형질이라면, 1년도 채 되지 않았습니다.”  
“성년은 치뤘고?”  
“…….”  
“무사히 치뤘다면 오메가 향쯤은 맡아보았겠지.”

하얗게 변할 정도로 꽉 쥔 주먹은 본인도 모르는 무언의 의지였다. 

“그럼 한 번도 해본 적 없나?”

남자는 놀란 표정이었다. 얼마나 놀란 건지, 스스로의 위신조차 신경쓰지 않고 무릎 걸음으로 침대 끝까지 다가올 정도였다. 라파엘이라 불린 호위는 못 볼 걸 봤다는 듯 눈썹을 찌푸리며 그대로 방문을 닫고 나가버렸다.

“혹 제가 알아야할 사항이 있습니까.” 

노예는 입으로 호흡하며 겁없이 물었다. 주인은 조금 즐거운 눈치였다.

“왜. 겁이 나느냐?”  
“…….”  
“없다.”  
“…….”  
“나를 즐겁게 해줄 수만 있다면 무슨 짓을 해도 좋다.”

노예는 주인에게 복종하고 주인은 노예를 발끝으로 부릴 자격 있음이 당연한데, 

“다만.”  
“……?”  
“네 이름만은 말하지 말거라.”

이곳의 주도권은 주인이 아닌 노예인 자신에게 귀속된 기분이었다.

“귀이 여기시게 될까 두려운 겁니까?”

밤새 물을 길어 적신 부드러운 흙과 같은 밤색 눈동자가 커다랗게 벌어졌다. 노예의 시선은 그간 스쳐간 이들과는 퍽 다르다. 영민하며 거침이 없다. 아름다움이 동반된 날카로움은 세공되지 않은 원석과 같았다. 남자는 이내 막 피어난 들꽃 같은 숨을 내쉬며 미소했다. 나른하게 누워 노예가 다가오기만을 기다리는 주인에게선 꽃 한 점 피지 않는, 마치 태양이 자리한 듯 뜨거운 공기 속에서 기묘한 향이 풍겨오고 있었다. 한 번도 맡아본 적 없는 미지근하고 안온한, 끄트머리가 알싸하게 퍼지는 향기였다.

“자.”

차분하고 깊은 시선이 자신을 은 몇 푼에 팔아버린 마을 사람들과 금 한보따리 값으로 치러진 대금, 그리고 이제 자신이 걸어온 모든 삶을 소유한 주인을 똑바로 응시했다.  
당신은 하찮은 노예 따위에게 품을 연민이 두려운 걸까. 

“이리온.”

주인은 이미 커질대로 커져 옷깃을 들어 올린 노예의 것을 쥐고 그 끝에 이슬처럼 맺힌 선단액을 엄지손가락으로 문질렀다. 그러고선 끈적한 점액을 혀끝으로 맛본다. 알렉산더의 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다.  
아니면.

“네 처음으로 날 즐겁게 해주려무나.”

원망을 얻어갈 미래가 두려운 걸까.

알렉산더는 태어나 단 한 번도 세상을 원망해본 적 없었다. 비록 그가 남은 인생을 노예 신분으로 살아가게 될 지라도.

 

 

 


End file.
